


The Doctor and the TARDIS

by remanth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of the universe comes for me</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and the TARDIS

Listen! Do you hear it?  
The sound of the universe.  
A flashing light and there it sits:  
A blue wooden police box.

Slowly I walk up and stare,  
Disbelieving this fantastic impossibility.  
The door opens, a head pops out.  
I see that smile and can't help but smile back.

The Doctor and the TARDIS, here, now.  
Sitting on my lawn, bold as you please.  
He steps out in his long brown coat  
And says, "Hello. I'm the Doctor."

A lonely god, the oncoming storm  
Stands before me babbling inanely.  
I grin wider and start to hope  
That perhaps I shouldn't listen to reason.

Then the reason the Doctor is here appears.  
An alien, face like a blowfish  
Stealing bits and pieces of world and leaving.  
One who must be stopped.

Grabbing my hand, he runs off.  
We find the alien with his gains,  
About to destroy the planet for money.  
"One chance is all I give," the Doctor warns.

The alien sneers and continues to work,  
Completing the device to destroy my home.  
Raising his screwdriver, the Doctor shorts it out  
And saves humanity once more.

He takes the alien home in his TARDIS  
And I hope I will see him again.  
I start to walk home and I hear it:  
The sound of the universe once again.

He stands in the doorway, hand outstretched.  
My smile mirrors his as I step to the blue box.  
Taking his hand, I step into dreams;  
Time Lord science: it's bigger on the inside.

Listen! Do you hear it?  
The sound of the universe.  
And I travel through time and space  
With the most wonderful man I know.


End file.
